Segredos do Passado
by Pandora Imperatrix
Summary: Durante a batalha contra Metalia, Venus ajudou a convencer Kunzite que ele estava no lugar errado. Agora ela o ajuda a se adaptar a uma vida como Kun Saitou, mas mesmo que eles fiquem cada vez mais próximos, ainda existem coisas que ela não consegue dizer. História escrita para o Coculto Azul promovido pela comunidade OA Fanfics.
**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon e Sailor V pertencem a Naoko.**

 **Outra fic que eu tinha escrito pro Olho Azul e esquecido de postar aqui.**

 **Essa fic é Semi-UA. Minha "amiga-coculta" me pediu uma fic em que o Kunzite sobrevive em classic e começa a ajudar as meninas e o Master dele. Como eu me sinto estranha escrevendo romance entre crianças de 14 anos com marmanjos, nessa fic estou envelhecendo todo mundo um pouco, digamos que Minako tem 16 anos e Kun-kun 18. Também estou ignorando os acontecimentos pós classical, nada da ChibiUsa ou futuro por aqui.**

 **Dados os esclarecimentos, boa leitura!**

 **Agradecimentos a Lira Lee quem pegou na minha mão e me ajudou a terminar de escrever essa fic e a Ana, que sempre me ajuda também.**

* * *

 **Segredos do Passado**

 _" Mas as palavras ficaram no caminho  
Tem muita coisa que eu gostaria de falar  
Mas está preso aqui dentro e se você olhar em meus olhos,  
Talvez nós nos apaixonemos novamente  
Eu não começarei a chorar, e antes da gente dizer adeus  
Eu tentei dizer "Eu te amo"  
Mas as palavras ficaram no caminho"_

 _Gloria Estefan – Words Get In The Way_

Minako estava terminando de digitar uma frase em seu _beeper_ laranja enfeitado com strass amarelo quando foi rudemente interrompida por alguém que havia roubado o aparelhinho de suas mãos.

– Hey!

– Mas o que vocês tanto conversam de interessante? – disse Makoto, a ladra, examinando o aparelhinho. Ela não tinha um e, dentre as cinco, só ficava atrás de Usagi quanto à falta de entendimento quanto ao uso de aparelhos eletrônicos.

– Amém – resmungou Rei.

Ami apenas fez uma careta, geralmente era ela quem ficava boiando na conversa com as amigas, mas mesmo que simpatizasse com Minako – já que tantas foram as vezes que haviam tirado dela o aparelho eletrônico ou livro – era realmente chato estar num grupo em alguém estar somente de corpo presente.

– Mako – a líder das Senshi choramingou – devolve!

– Qual é, Minako, desde que nós chegamos você não desgruda desse negócio – disse Rei defendendo Makoto.

– Isso não dá o direito de ninguém se meter nos meus assuntos – ela tentou pegar o aparelhinho de volta, mas Makoto esticou o braço para longe do alcance dela, rindo.

– Engraçado que quando é pra _você_ se meter nos assuntos dos outros essa regra não é válida, né?

Minako revirou os olhos.

– De novo essa história? Eu já disse que não era minha intenção contar pro Motoki que você tinha uma queda por ele, Mako! E Rei, esse assunto não é seu!

– Mako é minha amiga, se atingiu a ela claro que é assunto meu.

– E eu sou o que?

– Mako, devolve pra ela – interrompeu Usagi, vendo que a discussão estava prestes a se tornar uma briga. Makoto, que sempre achava as discussões das outras duas exaustivas, já estava prestes a devolver o _beeper_ para Mina quando o aparelho foi tomado de sua mão por Usagi – depois, é claro, que a gente vir o que os pombinhos tanto conversam.

– Traidora!

– "Ontem à noite foi ótimo, precisamos rep-" – leu.

Makoto soltou um assovio, Rei corou fortemente e Ami arregalou os olhos.

– Me dá isso, Usagi!

E, sendo Usagi uma adversária, literalmente, à sua altura, Minako não teve dificuldade em tomar da princesa o aparelho.

– Nossa, V-chan que bruta!

– Vocês são inacreditáveis!

– O que é inacreditável é vocês já estarem nesse nível – riu–se Makoto – "ontem à noite foi ótimo" ein? Por isso que o assunto aqui estava tão desinteressante pra ela!

Para surpresa geral da nação, Minako corou. O ocorrido era tão atípico que Ami e até Rei não conseguiu se impedir de rir.

– Olha, não é nada disso que a cabeça pervertida de vocês está pensando, tá? A gente só comeu pizza e eu apresentei pra ele o que vem a ser um filme.

– Então foi basicamente um encontro? – provocou Usagi.

– Não, Usa! Nós somos só amigos!

Rei riu alto.

– Você e Kunzite "só amigos". Conta outra, Minako.

– Não chame ele assim – respondeu ela entre os dentes lançando à amiga um olhar mortal – nós estamos em público! É Kun Saitou!

– E não é a mesma coisa? – retrucou Makoto com espirituosa sinceridade.

Minako a ignorou.

– E sim, somos apenas amigos!

– V-chan, você não contou mesmo a ele que na Lua voc-

– Não! E não quero que ninguém conte! Não quero que as coisas fiquem estranhas entre nós.

– E você não acha que vai ser pior se ele lembrar e você não disser nada? – a pergunta veio de Ami.

– Não sei, Ami-chan. Mas se ele não se lembrou até agora é porque provavelmente não vai se lembrar e eu prefiro que seja assim.

– V-chan...

– E agora que vocês já se divertiram o bastante eu vou indo, tchau.

A loira pegou seus pertences e saiu da lanchonete.

Makoto soltou um assovio longo enquanto a amiga se afastava pisando duro.

– V-chan... – choromingou Usagi – acho que exageramos.

– Nada, ela supera. Você vai ver, amanhã ela já esqueceu tudo.

– Rei-chan...

– Não sei não, Rei – discordou Ami – acho que eu nunca vi Minako ficar tão brava antes.

– Não é? – concordou Makoto – parecia que ela estava tendo uma das crises de mau-humor que você tem, Rei.

– Hey!

Minako não queria voltar pra casa.

Lá, ela teria que lidar com sua mãe e Artemis e por mais que ser consolada pelo gato lhe parecesse uma opção atraente, ouvir os gritos de sua mãe não era. Além disso, mesmo que o amigo lhe enchesse de mimos, sabia que uma hora ele iria querer sabe o que houve e a última coisa que ela queria era continuar falando sobre aquilo. Suas pernas acabaram a levando ao último lugar que ela deveria estar.

– Eu sou tão patética – disse ela para si mesma, parada em frente ao portão da casa de Kun Saitou.

Ela ficou ali alguns minutos, sabia que era melhor ir embora logo, só estava dando mais munição para as meninas estando ali, além é claro de estar alimentando mais ainda um sentimento que ela sabia, provavelmente a levaria à desgraça – de novo – mas não conseguia fazer suas traidoras pernas se mexerem.

O vento de primavera soprou balançando as glicínias do jardim, jogando as pétalas arroxeadas em seu cabelo.

"Meninos da Terra e suas flores" pensou divertida, enchendo o peito com o ar perfumado das rosas brancas e madressilvas perto da porta. O perfume a acalmou, talvez ela não precisasse vê-lo, talvez só de saber que ele estava bem e tão próximo fosse o suficiente. Ela estava pronta para deixar o lugar quando o _beeper_ vibrou.

" _Não vai entrar?_ "

Ela levantou o rosto – que ela sabia estar afogueado – e encontrou os olhos e o sorriso dele a olhando pela janela da sala.

– O que você estava fazendo lá fora?

Ela ignorou o calor em suas bochechas e tentou responder com a voz no tom mais casual possível.

– Ah eu estava só passando, não sabia se você estava em casa, por isso não apertei a campainha.

– Sei.

Ela ignorou a nota de descrença no tom dele tentando preservar sua dignidade.

– Mas o que _você_ está fazendo? – disse ela largando a bolsa e o cardigã no sofá e se servindo da bacia de pipoca na mesinha de centro – parece que alguém está se tornando um cinéfilo, ein?

– Cine o que?

Ela riu.

– É como a gente chama quem gosta muito de cinema.

– Oh... Bem, eu disse para o Master – ela riu outra vez, ele revirou os olhos – que você tinha me ensinado a ver esses tais filmes, ele me disse para alugar estes.

Ela pegou a capa da fita ao lado da pipoca.

– Zorro. Típico do Mamoru. E Romeu e Julieta? – ela riu alto.

– O que foi, esses são ruins?

– Não, é que seu "Master" é uma pessoa bem ridícula.

– Ve- Minako!

– Ai, você vai concordar comigo quando assistir aos filmes.

Ele suspirou.

– Mas não estou conseguindo fazer essa coisa funcionar.

– O que tem de errado?

– Eu aperto o botão que você me disse para apertar e nada acontece.

– Ih, será que quebrou?

Ela se ajoelhou em frente à tv, examinando o que poderia ter errado. Conferiu se ele havia conectado tudo certinho e, ao final de sua revisão, já estava pronta pra dar seu veredicto de que o vídeo estava ruim, quando resolveu ejetar a fita.

Ela riu.

– Você não rebobinou a fita, criatura.

– "Rebo" o que?

Ela riu outra vez, se levantando e indo até ele.

– Olha aqui a fita – disse ela apontando para o rolo que preenchia todo o lado direito do VHS – está toda desse lado. Pra você ver o filme tem que rebobinar, ou seja, passar toda a fita pro lado esquerdo.

– E como eu faço isso?

Ela voltou a se ajoelhar em frente à tv e ele a acompanhou, Minako tentou ignorar o arrepio que sentir o peito dele roçar em seu braço lhe causou.

– Você coloca a fita de volta no vídeo – ela guiou as mãos dele, sussurrando sem saber exatamente porque – e depois aperta o _rewind_.

Suas mãos não se separaram depois que apertaram o botão. O som do motor do videocassete pareceu hipnotizá-los e Minako se pegou examinado lentamente as mãos do rapaz ao seu lado. Eram tão maiores do que as suas, mas ainda não eram as mãos que ela se lembrava. Mãos que lhe tocaram nos lugares mais secretos e ainda tocavam, em seus sonhos. Eram grandes e calejadas as mãos de seu amante, mãos de soldado, mas Kun Saitou ainda tinha as mãos suaves. Ainda em silêncio ela seguiu com o indicador as linhas nas mãos dele, notando com um aperto no coração o quanto a linha da vida dele era curta e só foi desperta de seu transe quando o aparelho fez um estalo e ejetou a fita.

Sorrindo como se os momentos anteriores não tivessem acontecido, ela voltou a encará-lo, sentindo algo morno se remexer em seu estômago ao reparar que pupilas dilatadas haviam enegrecido o olhar prateado dele.

– Pronto, seu filme está pronto para ver.

Ele limpou a garganta.

– Assiste comigo?

– Eu…

– Oh, me desculpe. Você deve ter algo melhor pra fazer…

– Não! – ela riu nervosamente. – Estou livre.

Horas depois, ela acordou com a cabeça dele em seu ombro enquanto os créditos do filme subiam.

Não resistindo ao impulso, ela enfiou o nariz nas mechas prateadas do topo da cabeça dele. Pelo menos isso era igual, almiscarado, como o perfume do amante que ela havia visitado em seu cochilo. Mas aquele não havia sido o único sonho que havia tido no pequeno intervalo, tinha também tido um sonho estranho, começou mais ou menos como a cena do balcão do filme, mas ela era Julieta e quem estava com ela não era Romeu, mas sim um Damburite vestido de Paris e ele lhe dava novamente sua Fortuna de Amor.

As reminiscências do sonho agradável que havia tido foram invadidas por flashes do sonho com Damburite e da conversa que havia tido com suas senshi mais cedo, conversa que já havia acontecido algumas vezes e a voz responsável em sua mente gritava que eles estavam certos, que seu relacionamento com Kun Saitou nunca seria inocente, que o fantasma da tragédia de Venus e Kunzite sempre estaria à espreita, tragédia que estava destinada a se repetir.

– O que estou fazendo? – ela se perguntou num sussurro.

– Hmm? – fez ele, acordando.

Minako não conseguia se mexer, um medo a invadindo, destruindo a sensação de relaxamento que antes tomava conta de seu corpo e de repente, ela mal conseguia conter as lágrimas. O que afinal estava acontecendo com ela?

– Minako? – ele bocejou – me desculpe, acho que adormeci.

Ela riu fracamente, virando o rosto para que ele não a visse chorar.

– Está tudo bem, eu adormeci também.

Com o rosto já seco ela ergueu o olhar para a janela, já estava escuro.

– Olha a hora! Eu devia ir pra casa em vez de ficar incomodando você hoje até tão tarde.

– Você não me incomoda, Minako.

Ela se virou para ele.

Sonhos ou realidade, aqueles olhos eram sempre tão intensos. Mas ela não podia se impedir de lembrar dos momentos em que eles se tornaram pálidos, destituídos de vida.

– E-eu… Eu tenho que ir.

– Há algo de errado, Minako-san?

– Não – ela suspirou – nunca antes esteve tudo tão certo.

Ele retribuiu o sorriso faiscante dela com um meio sorriso, mas seu cenho estava franzido, meio incerto se havia captado o verdadeiro significado das palavras dela.

– Bem, você já sabe rebobinar a fita. Aproveite o filme.

– Está escuro, eu deveria te acompanhar até em casa.

Ela riu, dessa vez com vontade.

– Você não iria querer fazer isso com os meus pais estando lá, acredite em mim. E você sabe que eu posso me defender sozinha. Há! Eu devo ser a pessoa mais perigosa andando por Tóquio essa noite.

Ela lhe lançou outro sorriso charmoso quando ele lhe abriu a porta.

– Até mais, Kun-kun – riu-se.

Ela já tinha se afastado quando ouviu ele a chamar.

– Minako!

– Sim? – ela voltou a se virar para ele, a brisa perfumada da noite balançando seus cabelos.

Ele pareceu confuso, como se tivesse olhando para outra pessoa, Minako temia que estivesse vendo mesmo. Ela engoliu a bolha de desespero em sua garganta.

– Não… Nada.

No fundo, ela sabia que aquilo iria terminar em desgraça quando Usagi lhe mandou uma mensagem – a dificuldade dela com tecnologia só era um problema real quando tinha alguma coisa a ver com a escola – chamando para uma noite de pôquer no apartamento do Mamoru.

" _Você não sabe jogar pôquer"_ ela respondeu.

" _Você me ensina! :-)"_

Ela suspirou dramaticamente e fez carinho na cabeça de Artemis.

– Usagi-chan já está planejando abusar da casa do Mamoru-san outra vez.

– Essa menina... – bocejou ele – quando que ela vai agir como a nossa Serenity.

Minako soltou uma risada irônica.

– Sabe, eu acho a Usa muito mais responsável do que a "nossa Serenity". Você e a Luna tem lembranças muito românticas do passado!

Ele mordeu a mão de Minako.

\- Ai! Pra que isso?

Mas ele não respondeu, simplesmente virou de costas pra ela e voltou a dormir.

" _Quem mais vai?"_ – perguntou ela se ajeitando melhor na cama e se servindo da lata de biscoito que tinha surrupiado da cozinha e que estava torcendo pra sua mãe não dar falta nem tão cedo.

A próxima mensagem demorou um pouco pra vir e ela aproveitou para ler uma revista que havia largado pela metade.

" _As meninas, duh. E o seu Kun-kun S2 S2 S2"_

" _Ele não é meu!"_ mas ela não pôde evitar de sorrir por causa da mensagem.

" _Você finge que é verdade e eu finjo que acredito"_

Minako revirou os olhos, mas antes de responder o _beeper_ apitou novamente.

" _Fale pra ele estar no Mamo-chan amanhã às seis."_

" _Ué, porque eu? Não é você quem tá convidando?"_

" _Eu esqueci de dizer pra ele e vocês se veem todo dia ;-)"_

" _Não prometo nada. E não sei porque você e as meninas não cansam dessas insinuações"_

" _Ok, V-chan. Mas não esquece, tá? Seis horas!"_

Depois disso o _beeper_ não tocou mais e notando a hora, Minako resolveu ir dormir.

Encarando o teto, estava difícil controlar a ansiedade para o dia seguinte, embora uma voz sensata no fundo de sua mente lhe dissesse que misturar seus amigos e bebida – porque com certeza haveria bebida – não era a melhor das ideias quando ela estava tentando guardar um segredo com tanto afinco. E só de pensar em Kun descobrindo que no passado eles eram amantes lhe dava um frio na barriga. Socando o travesseiro, ela virou de lado e tentou pensar em outra coisa. Naquela noite ela sonhou que estava em seu Arco, viajando para o Golden Kingdom, mais especificamente uma aldeia no meio do deserto onde era adorada como deusa.

Ninguém conseguiu ensinar Usagi a jogar pôquer e Rei continuamente trocava as regras, as tendências de Makoto a cair na gargalhada toda vez que faria uma jogada também não ajudaram, até que Usagi achou um cartucho de vídeo game debaixo do sofá – que provavelmente foi parar lá por culpa da própria – e eles começaram a jogar Mario Kart.

Ami, como sempre, estava dando um banho em todo mundo. Makoto já tinha desistido e estava na cozinha preparando algo para eles comerem com todo aquele álcool. Por mais certinho que seja Mamoru, ele também tinha tendência ao exagero e tendo ficado responsável pelas bebidas, os convidados foram surpreendidos ao encontrar um gabinete da cozinha coberto por todo tido de bebida alcoólica que era possível encontrar no mercado japonês.

– Mas você só tem dezoito anos! – admirou-se Ami examinando uma garrafa de vodka – Onde conseguiu tanto álcool?

– Eu tenho meus métodos – respondeu Mamoru enigmaticamente.

– Motoki-nii-chan foi o real responsável, até parece que o Mamo-chan teria coragem de comprar álcool do tráfico – ela gargalhou.

– A senhorita se esquece que eu costumava ser um talentoso ladrão de joias.

– Que andava com o disfarce em plena luz do dia!

– Isso é verdade, Master?

– Que eu roubava joias? Ué, você não se lembra? E pare de me chamar assim!

– Não, que você era estúpido o bastante pra usar o disfarce de dia.

– Kun Saitou!

– É verdade, Saitou-kun. Quando eu o conheci ele não só estava usando aquilo que ele chama de disfarce como estava em frente à cena do crime.

– Nossa Mamoru-san, que bom que você vai ser um médico, porque nunca teria futuro em sua carreira no crime se continuasse assim – implicou Minako ao risos.

– Não quero ouvir você falando mal do meu disfarce, Usa. Não quando basicamente seu uniforme de senshi é usar uma saia mais curta do que a da escola.

– Mas não foi exatamente eu quem escolheu meu disfarce, não é mesmo _Tuxedo Kamem-sama_?

– Usa, vem cá que eu quero te mostrar uma coisa – ele pulou na direção dela com os dedos preparados para enchê-la de cosquinhas.

Ela deu um gritinho e saiu correndo.

– Hey, vocês dois! – reclamou Ami que ainda estava jogando contra Rei.

– Ganhei!

– Só porque a Usagi chutou o controle na mão da Ami-chan – zombou Minako.

– Não interessa, eu ganhei.

Ami revirou os olhos e foi pra cozinha dizendo que iria ajudar Makoto, mas Minako viu pelo canto de olho que ela estava, na verdade, se servindo do "bar" de Mamoru.

"As quietinhas são as melhores" riu-se.

– Ok, Rei-chan! Quem perder vai ter que virar um copo inteiro de uma vez!

– Prepare-se para sair daqui arrastada daqui, Aino!

– Nos seus sonhos, Rei-chan querida – e se sentou flexionando os polegares, pronta para o ataque.

Depois que as partidas de Mario Kart deixaram todo mundo bem bêbado, bêbado demais pra conseguir jogar, aliás, eles resolveram cantar no karaokê.

Ami, tendo começado a bebedeira mais cedo e sendo a mais fraca de todas eles, já estava desmaiada no sofá, Makoto estava cantando com Usagi uma música pop tristíssima – as duas estavam chorando bicas – enquanto Mamoru gravava com uma câmera analógica e Rei observava tudo com uma expressão entediada, mas o corado em suas bochechas denunciava que ela estava tão alterada quanto suas amigas.

Depois de terminar sua canção, Minako se serviu de mais um copo do delicioso coquetel de morangos feito por Mako – quem diria que os talentos dela para a cozinha se estendiam às bebedeiras? Mas depois das meninas "comentarem casualmente" sobre o fato, ela havia respondido, muito corada, que já havia trabalhado num clube noturno e ficado amiga de um barman que se parecia muito com seu antigo namorado – e resolveu se juntar a Kun que estava sozinho na varanda.

– Fugindo da sua vez de cantar?

– Acho que eu ainda não estou bêbado o suficiente para isso.

Ela riu com gosto.

– É uma pena, eu _realmente_ gostaria de ver você cantando.

– Minako-san, você não tem ideia do que está falando – disse ele comicamente sério.

– Olha, que todo esse mistério só está deixando tudo mais interessante.

Um grito veio da sala e eles se voltaram alarmados para a cena que se desenrolava lá. Aparentemente quem havia gritado era Usagi quando Rei se levantou e roubou o microfone dela. As duas passaram então a lutar pela posse do objeto enquanto Makoto continuava a cantar como se nada tivesse acontecido e Mamoru revezava entre filmar a briga e a cantoria.

– Elas parecem estar se divertindo – comentou ele quebrando o silêncio entre os dois.

– Não é? Estou feliz, é tão raro que possamos ser assim...

– O fardo de Senshi deve ser realmente pesado.

– Não é fácil – ela suspirou e então sorriu para ele – mas agora com Metalia derrotada acho que temos uma chance de ter uma vida normal.

– Você acha que é possível? Mesmo com o nosso passado?

– N-nosso passado? – ela engasgou com a bebida.

– Sim, tudo que aconteceu nos últimos meses – ele franziu o cenho. – Você está bem?

– Ah sim. Não, tudo bem – ela colocou o copo na mureta, respirando com dificuldade, seu coração batendo loucamente – estou ótima – sua voz saiu algumas notas mais altas.

– Mas como eu dizia...

– Sim – bebeu mais um gole, forçando-se a ter compostura – eu acho que é possível a gente ter uma vida normal daqui para frente. Quero dizer, mesmo com nossos deveres como Senshi, se não tiver nenhum alien psicopata tentando nos matar e tomar a terra eu acho que dá pra se viver bem – ela gargalhou outra vez, dessa vez com uma nota de histeria, limpando os respingos de bebida de seu top.

– E do que mais você sentia falta numa "vida normal"?

– Bem, agora que eu não tenho mais que mentir sobre onde eu passo minhas noites e os finais de semana não são usados para planejamentos e treinamento eu acho que talvez seja capaz de, sei lá, arrumar um novo amor?

– Hey, vocês dois!

Minako deu um pulo quando Usagi apareceu abrindo a porta da varanda de supetão com Mamoru a seu encalço.

– O que vocês estão fazendo aí fora? – a pergunta veio de Mamoru que tinha uma expressão muito estranha no rosto.

– N-nada – gaguejou Minako ainda surpresa e então completou com a dignidade que lhe sobrara – apenas estamos conversando.

– "Apenas conversando" do mesmo jeito que vocês são "só amigos"?

– _Usagi-chan!_

– Ah V-chan! Até parece que vocês não estão seguindo os mesmos passos que no passado!

Depois de dizer isso ela se curvou para frente e vomitou praticamente em cima deles, se Kun não tivesse rapidamente tirado Minako da linha de tiro, ela provavelmente teria sido coberta por coquetel de morango e todas as outras porcarias que Usagi havia consumido naquela noite. Depois disso todos os outros correram em direção a Usagi e enquanto Makoto corria para a área para pegar panos de chão e Rei e Mamoru seguravam os cabelos de Usagi, Minako ainda estava presa ao abraço de alguém que ela sabia, logo precisaria de respostas. Ela se sentia como se alguém houvesse lhe dado um soco e o álcool que havia consumido em vez de amortecer o golpe só parecia ter contribuído para sensação de vertigem que as palavras de Usagi haviam causado, para completar o sonho que havia tido com Ace lhe voltou para perturbar a mente e um medo enorme a invadiu.

" _Seus amores nunca se concretizarão"_

– Usagi precisa de mim – disse ela num quase sussurro.

– Eu acho que Master e as outras já tem a situação sob controle.

Ela o ignorou e foi em direção de Usagi tentando a ajudar de alguma forma.

" _Agora poderá viver sem precisar se preocupar entre escolher em nome do amor e seu dever."_

Depois disso a festa estava oficialmente terminada e tudo que Minako queria era sair dali o mais rápido o possível, ou pelo menos antes que Kun a procurasse outra vez, mas o momento não veio, ele apenas havia se ocupado em ajudar a arrumar o caos da sala de Mamoru com ajuda de Rei, enquanto Makoto ajudava uma mais ou menos acordada Ami a ficar sóbria o bastante para ir para casa e Mamoru limpava a varanda.

– Você está se sentindo melhor? – perguntou ela a Usagi que estava devidamente limpa e vestida com as roupas do namorado, meio sentada meio deitada sobre a cama do mesmo com Minako sentada a seu lado.

– Estou – respondeu devolvendo o copo de água para Minako e se deitando na cama – obrigada, V-chan.

Minako colocou o copo vazio na mesa de cabeceira e ajudou a cobrir Usagi na cama.

– Pronto, agora você conseguiu o que queria. Vai passar a noite com Mamoru-san.

– Para V-chan, eu não posso rir com a garganta doendo!

Minako só sorriu afetuosamente.

– Descanse. Quero você boa amanhã – e se preparou para levantar, mas quando estava se preparando para deixar o quarto sentiu Usagi segurar sua mão trêmula.

– V-chan... Me desculpe por mais cedo.

– Você estava bêbada, Usa. E o vômito não pegou em mim.

– Não por isso – Minako ergueu uma sobrancelha, Usagi corou – ok, não _só_ por isso. Eu não devia ter dito aquilo na frente o Saitou-kun...

– Está tudo bem, princesa. Está tudo bem.

Ela beijou a bochecha de Usagi e saiu do quarto.

Minako respirou aliviada ao perceber que Kun estava na cozinha ajudando Makoto com a louça.

– Ami-chan e Rei já foram?

– Sim, Mamoru-san chamou um taxi para as duas – respondeu Makoto.

– Usa já está praticamente dormindo, eu vou embora também. Ótima festa Mamoru-san, obrigada.

Ela jogou uma despedida final no ar e saiu o mais rápido que pôde sem parecer suspeita.

Minako pensou que estava sã e salva longe do apartamento do Mamoru quando sentiu uma mão grande lhe segurar pelo ombro.

– Minako-san, você está bem.

Ela engoliu, sentindo a garganta muito seca.

– Estou.

– Você não parece bem.

– Estou bem, Saitou-kun. Prometo.

Ele sorriu, parecendo aliviado.

– Você por acaso sabe do que Tsukino-san estava falando na varanda?

Ela pôde praticamente sentir o sangue deixando sua face e parecia que seu coração havia subido para a boca.

" _Agora poderá viver sem precisar se preocupar entre escolher em nome do amor e seu dever."_

– Não faço ideia – a mentira saiu dura, seca, arranhando sua garganta.

Ele somente franziu o cenho, a encarando com a expressão confusa.

– Certo... Está tarde, quer que eu te acompanhe até em casa?

Ela riu, dessa vez com mais naturalidade.

– Não precisa – ela tirou a mão dele que ainda estava em seu ombro com delicadeza, apertando-a afetuosamente antes de soltar – sou a pessoa mais perigosa de Tóquio, lembra?

Ele lhe deu um pequeno sorriso e ela se afastou com um pequeno aceno de adeus.

Ela não o viu nas semanas seguintes.

Não que houvesse parado de ir à casa dele, mas parecia que sempre que visitava o pequeno chalé doado por Mamoru, Kun estava fora ou estava com pressa para ir à algum lugar.

Também não havia recebido mais mensagem dele no _beeper_ ou ligações a não ser pra cancelar um encontro que haviam marcado dias antes da festa de Mamoru. Não que ele não tivesse respondendo as mensagens dela, mas as respostas eram sempre curtas e sempre que ela ligava perguntando se estava indo tudo bem, ele respondia com monossílabos e terminava as chamadas cedo.

Desde que havia o convencido a deixar Beryl e Metalia e se juntar a Usagi contra o Dark Kingdom, Minako não havia ficado tanto tempo sem conversar com o rapaz que agora tentava levar uma vida civil e não-mágica. Ela estava tentando se convencer que aquilo era bom. Talvez ele estivesse simplesmente ocupado se acostumando com a nova vida, afinal, não devia ser fácil ter que viver num mundo com telefones e carros quando tudo de que ele se lembrava era uma Terra mítica onde as pessoas ainda acreditavam em mágica e uma parte dela estava até orgulhosa de que ele estivesse se virando tão bem sem ajuda, mas a verdade é que desde o cancelamento o medo havia começado a fazer morada em suas entranhas e agora, bem confortavelmente instalado, recebia a saudade como visita.

– Ami-chaaaaaaaaaaan – choramingou Usagi – não consigo fazer essa conta!

Elas estavam reunidas no Templo Hikawa para fazer os deveres de casa. Bem, Rei – como sempre – não tinha deveres de casa e Ami já havia terminado os dela antes, então somente Makoto, Usagi e Minako estavam quebrando as cabeça com ajuda de Ami enquanto Rei lia revistas para completa irritação das que estavam estudando.

– Você tem que resolver os expoentes primeiro, Usagi-chan. Quantas vezes eu já te disse isso?

– Você não disse ontem que iria pedir pro Mamoru-san te ajudar com os deveres de matemática, Usa? – perguntou Minako apagando a própria conta pelo que parecia a terceira vez e depois conferindo o _beeper_ – que continuava a teimar a não vibrar com mensagens novas de um certo Shitennou – pela enésimas vez.

– Ele _era_ pra ter me ajudado ontem – respondeu ela zangada, também apagando, com certa violência, a própria conta – mas Saitou-kun ligou ontem, aparentemente ele está tento problemas com o micro-ondas de novo.

As palavras da amiga, ditas com tanta causalidade, afundaram o estômago de Minako como se cada uma delas fossem pedras que ela havia engolido.

Ela agarrou o _beeper_ com força. Não é que ele não precisasse mais de ajuda. Ele só não parecia mais estar precisando de ajuda dela.

– Eu tenho que ir.

– Mas você ainda não terminou suas tarefas – argumentou Ami.

– Depois eu pego a correção, eu preciso ir.

– Ir aonde?

– Depois eu falo.

– V-chan!

– Depois eu falo com vocês.

– Eu disse algo errado de novo?

– Você geralmente diz – respondeu Rei – mas também não entendi essa.

Ventava forte como se o tempo estivesse expressando seu humor como geralmente acontecia com Makoto, as glicínias se balançavam ferozmente e até as roseiras pareciam estar sofrendo com o tempo, mas para alívio e também pavor de Minako, dava pra ver pela vidraça da sala que a luz estava acesa.

Ela começou a apertar a campainha insistentemente, não tinha um plano de ataque muito bem resolvido e se fosse sincera consigo mesma, no fundo, mesmo que tudo apontasse para o contrário, ela ainda tinha esperanças de tudo aquilo não houvesse passado de um engano, que ele se mantinha ignorante, mas quando ele apareceu na porta com uma expressão surpresa ao vê-la, todas as esperanças de Minako caíram por terra.

– Você está me evitando – ela o acusou.

A expressão surpresa se modificou quando o rosto de Kun se tornou uma máscara lívida.

– Entre, Aino-san.

Ela engoliu em seco e obedeceu.

A casa continuava a mesma de que ela se lembrava, mas estranhamente ela não se sentia mais tão à vontade ali e, em vez de largar suas coisas no sofá como de costume, Minako apertou com força a alça de sua bolsa.

– Você quer alguma coisa? – ele apontou pra cozinha.

– Não... Eu só quero saber por que você está me evitando.

– Eu acho que você sabe porquê – o coração dela diminuiu quando ele nem ao menos negou.

– Você se lembrou – não era uma pergunta, ela cobriu a boca com as mãos. Ele assentiu com um ar cansado e passou por ela para se sentar na poltrona, fazendo um gesto para que ela se sentasse no sofá.

Minako se deixou cair na superfície estofada sem saber o que fazer consigo mesma, mas como ele não parecia ser capaz de dizer nada ou talvez esperasse algo mais dela, continuou.

– Quando?

– Na noite seguinte depois da festa na casa do Master.

– Oh Usagi...

– A culpa não foi dela. Iria acontecer de qualquer forma.

– Não, a culpa é minha. E porque você não falou comigo?

– Eu achei que você não quisesse falar sobre isso – disse ele de modo cansado – você não me disse nada todo o tempo em que estivemos juntos, eu achei que o assunto fosse desconfortável.

– E me evitar, você não achou que isso me deixaria desconfortável também?

– Venus, embora eu seja um traidor eu não sei mentir pra você...

– Não fala assim...

– Mas é verdade, não é? Ainda assim, eu não sabia como continuar agindo normalmente com você depois de me lembrar de tudo.

– Então você simplesmente escolheu se afastar. É isso que você quer? Distância?

– Não... isso não.

– Você não está fazendo nenhum sentido, sabe disso?

– Bem, seria mais honesto da sua parte também se você tivesse me dito antes.

A nota de acusação dele a encheu de irritação.

– E como exatamente eu começaria essa conversa? Hey, agora que você já entendeu como usa o papel higiênico, lembra do romance proibido que nós tínhamos na vida passada?

– Venus…

– Não, Kun! Não tinha como eu trazer esse assunto à tona! Na verdade eu havia achado que sua falta de memória tinha sido a melhor coisa. Que o universo havia finalmente resolvido ser gentil com nós dois.

– Eu não acho que mentiras são gentis.

– Eu não menti pra você.

– Você não me contou a verdade, é a mesma coisa. E não acho que simplesmente não querer lidar com o assunto é tudo. Você não é covarde Venus, nunca foi.

– Para de me chamar assim! Isso foi um erro. Quer saber, Damburite estava certo. _Você_ está certo. Seria melhor mesmo se a gente se afastasse.

– Damburite? Agora estou ainda mais confuso. Quem é Damburite o que ele tem a ver com essa conversa?

– Seu subordinado. Ele apareceu um ano antes de você. Eu ainda estava lutando sozinha como Sailor V. E leu minha Fortuna de Amor. Mais pra ter me jogado uma praga se você quer saber. Me disse que eu estou condenada a derrotar os homens que eu amo, que meus amores nunca se concretizarão.

Ele pareceu divertido.

– Eu não me lembro desse Damburite, mas se você diz que ele era meu subordinado pode ter certeza que ele vai sofrer medidas administrativas adequadas.

– Não é engraçado!

– Não é, desculpe. Mas você não deveria ir acreditando em qualquer besteira que dizem pra você.

– Isso não foi "qualquer besteira"!

– Pelo que eu entendi você derrotou esse Damburite, você o amava?

– Eu não sei, eu... Olha, não importa mais.

– Se não importa porque você ainda acredita nas palavras dessa pessoa?

– Porque está acontecendo tudo de novo, você não vê? Escuta, quando eu recobrei minhas memórias, quando eu me lembrei de você e de como eu te perdi, eu achei que iria morrer. Mas eu não morri, eu nunca morro e eu tive que me reacostumar à vida. As coisas que antes me faziam felizes perderam o significado, eu tive que começar tudo de novo pra seguir em frente, cumprir meus deveres e sobreviver. Eu me prometi que nunca amaria ninguém como eu amei você. Eu nunca me deixaria ficar apegada a ninguém que não fosse minha princesa e minhas senshi. Eu renunciei a todas as possíveis vidas por uma de Sailor Venus. Por isso, quando vocês começaram a aparecer, quando vocês apareceram e foram morrendo um a um, eu fui forte, mesmo quase enlouquecendo de tanto medo por dentro, eu sabia que sobreviveria se tivesse que te matar outra vez.

– Se você se sente assim, não é melhor nós ficarmos afastados mesmo? Eu não quero causar mais sofrimento a você, Minako.

– Aí que está. Você não pode se afastar de mim sem causar sofrimento.

– Nós estamos num impasse então.

Ele se levantou da poltrona e se ajoelhou na frente dela.

– Minako, me desculpa por ter magoado você. Foi arrogante da minha parte supor o que você queria sem te perguntar.

– Eu não devia ter escondido a verdade de você também.

– E agora? O que vamos fazer?

– Eu não sei...

– O que você quer fazer?

– O que a gente estava fazendo antes. Ver filmes juntos, te ensinar a usar o barbeador – ela riu acariciando o rosto dele – eu não quero ter que te ver pelas costas de novo.

– Eu também não quero ter que me afastar de você.

– Mas por favor, não me ponha na posição de ter que escolher entre você e meu dever de novo.

Ele pegou a mão dela e beijou.

– Prometo. Depois de ter falhado com meus irmãos, não existe nada que me faria desviar do meu dever agora.

Ela expirou com força, parecia que estava prendendo a respiração por anos.

– Hey, não... Porque você está chorando? – disse ele limpando as lágrimas do rosto dela – Nós estamos bem, não estamos?

– Você tem que ir devagar – ela fungou – eu não estou acostumada com isso. Ter você aqui... Eu nunca sonhei que isso fosse possível.

– Shh, eu não vou a lugar nenhum.

E quando ele a beijou, como não fazia desde milênios atrás como se fosse a coisa mais certa do universo, Minako soube que Damburite não estava inteiramente certo. Verdade, ela jamais teria que escolher entre amor e dever outra vez, agora ela teria os dois, pois Kunzite não só a amava, mas compreendia tão bem quanto ela o que era ter uma vida voltada ao dever, como era ter a quem proteger.

* * *

 **N/A: Essa fic ficou bem meh, mas espero que você tenha gostado :)**

 **Feliz ano novo!**


End file.
